shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Taichibukai Gather, It Begins?
Off the coast of Midnight Island at around midnight villagers see to ships coming tword the east port docks. Random Villager: 'It's Prince Asura's ship hurry and prepare the east docks for two galleon's. ''The two ships dock and a number of people come off. '''Asura: '''Dokugata is this everyone ? '''Dokugata: '''Nope the other warlords are coming here heh. ''Dokugata said as he ponted out to sea, in the distance a massive ship that would even rival the size of the Thriller Back ship. This ship was The Red Tyrant, owned by the Demon Boar Kojiro Uesugi. As it came into the middle of the sea, smaller ship were seen going into the water carrying boat loads of peoples. A very strange sight, many of the boats could be heard playing flute drums and many other music. On these boats were the other warlords, coming each in thier own boat along with thier own followers. The sound of music playing as on of the boat sat an extreme large man with a long beard and maidens surrounding him. As these boat perpared to dock onto the shore, each on docked. While the ship of the fat man, all of his man standing on the shore before the ship playing a strange march. As he was carried onto land by a team of ten men on a throne like sturcture, a big procession infront of him. Much more like a festival than a secert meeting, the man eating the finest foods and drinking the finest wines. As they began to pass by the villagers, other figures would be seen. There was another man walk beside Kojiro's throne. Carrying a fan, walking along side a colorful man who looked to be more of an Okama than a warrior and last was a disgusting sight. A man covered in banadgaes from head to teo, floating on a palaquin. The last was rather two figures appearing on the docks, a young man with a laid back feel. his hands on the back of his head as he walked with a masked boy. The boy not saying a word, the click of his shoes could be heard on the docks. '' '''Kojiro: Is this the place and where is that damn fool Dokugata? Ryan: (walking from the docks infront of Kojiro's throne) Hey fat man calm down, why so pissy? Kojiro: '''You ingorant worm! ''Before Kojiro could say another word, the masked boy appeared behind him holding a jade needle to his neck. '' '''Tsuyaka: Ugly beast, insulting my father it is what an ugly man feel nothing even in death. Ryan: Tsuyaka thats enough...... When Ryan was done saying this, Tsuyaka appeared right behind his "father" without a second to spare. Taking his mask off revealing a young feminnine appearance of a boy, with a smug smile on his face. Sima Sao: If you are done playing around you fools........where is Dokugata? That fool always late, hmp such impudence it will be the death of him. As Sima Sao's eyes look upon the three they seemed to have shut up really quickly, as they looked at Sima Sao. With his two followers, the fallen Leper monk Yoshitsetsuna and the prideful Okama Hana B. Genjisora. Both with a serious expression, with Yoshitsetsuna keeping his hand on his lap as 6 orbs followed behind and Hana with his hand on his hips. With a feminnine gesture and gaze upon the others, his eyes turned to look at Tsuyaka another member that he has a great respect for. Making his way over to Tsuyaka, he turn and began to speak with his walk swinging his hips. '' '''Hana B.:' My so Tsuyaka, how has it been since I last seen you? Tsuyaka: It has been 5 months Hana and what is it that I get this graceful Okama paying me respects. Tis be right to see such beauty in myself and in my art. Ryan just waiting for the others, he found the edge of the dock and sat down. His eblows one his knees, with his together just looking out onto the seas. '' '''Ryan: '''None of them never seemed to changed, heh oh well. Whatcha going to do I mean an organization with all these old dudes there is bound to be some kind of fighting. '''Ryan (Thoughts):' Well atleast Tsuyaka found someone who can see the world he sees. '' ''Meanwhile Yoshitsetsuna turned and faced Sima Sao, waiting for some others to arrive. '' '''Sima Sao: '''Yoshitsetsuna tell me something what do you think of these people yelling for this man Asura's name? '''Yoshitsetsuna:' Nothing more than a man with money and who uses that money to get friends. Hmp such a sight really, to see the heavens bless such a thing while even in hell. They will be welcomed with opened arms, heh I can't wait to see what suffering will come unto that man. Yoshitsetsuna said in a lower growl of a voice, sounding horse as it came across his lips. Muffled through the bandages, as he pointed to the man. '' '''Dokugata': My my heh aren't they such a happy family, are we ready to go now dear Asura hahaha. Dokugata said waiting for Asura. Asura : '''Follow me it's a long walk about 5 hours and Sima Sao and Yoshisetsuna right, they just know me because even if I am the prince I listen to the people before my thoughts or actions making be not just a great person but a friend to them all,also I am not that rich.I suffer greatley even as we speak. ''Yoshitsetsuna over heard what Asura had just said, he then turned he floating over to Asura. The six orbs followng him behind, as he lift his right hand up. It shaking as he pointed to Asura, with his horse and muffled voice. '' '''Yoshitsetsuna: You boy, you have no idea what true suffering is until you have seen hell and back. It is those who shun others shall share in my suffering. You have no understanding.....................HOW IS IT YOU ARE ABLE TO WALK AND YOU CAN DO AS YOU PLEASE AND WHILE I AM FORCED TO BE LIKE THIS!!!!!!! Yoshitsetsuna's screamed heard and all of the people looked at him at his yells to the man. Sima Sao looking at Asura with his eyes looking right through Asura, yet giving off a greater demonic aura that Asura himself. His dominance could be felt throughout the whole place, almost such as a heavy fog is upon the population of the island. '' '''Sima Sao:' That's enough Yoshitsetsuna, talk to such a fool is nothing to help you. He is one who wishes to put others before himself, hmp stupid man. It will be the death of you, but yet you have something in you. Sima Sao said as he seen the demonic aura coming off of Asura and being sure that Asura could see his as well. Although both seemed different, one of a dominat man and one of a Pacifist like aura. Both seeming to from different walks of life. '' '''Dokugata:' Hahaha whats wrong little monk, jealous of that most no all of the men here are able to walk while you have to float around. On a magic carpet hahahaha, so ali bubba lets see how much suffering could you cause hahaha. Dokugata knowing he had hit the nail on the head after mocking Yoshitsetsuna, his anger growing more restless. Yoshitsetsuna had it, the six orbs behind him started to spin much more faster and Yoshitsetsuna through his hands into the air screaming in pain. Then the orbs went spinning in a circle making thier way over to Dokugata. '' '''Yoshitsetsuna:' You BASTARD! How dare you!!!! While Dokugata was perpared for what Yoshitsetsuna had to give, he just stood there laughing his ass off. '' '''Asura: '''Yoshitsetsuna if you have a problem with me just say so I speak my mine mind, you stick with yours and i'll stay with my beleif's. Sima Sao it takes a fool to know a fool right Dokugata ? I really do care for others but then again everyone I know is a pawn to me to use that include you and the others around me and no I don't think of myself as a god or something like you or Kojiro'-'san but as more as a peice that plays the other's that will eventually fall but only when he's that last man standing.By the way i'm just say what's on my mind and we have like 4 hours on this walk okay. '''Kojiro:' Men perpare my carts, if a worm of a bastard thinks I am walk you have another thing coming. Perpare my Senshu as well. Bring me my finest wine, food and maidens. Then we shall leave and you shall be leading us Asura. Kojiro ordered men and went off to perpare for thier travels, meanwhile Yoshitsetsuna's orbs stop as Sima Sao looked onto him. Freezing his orbs with just his gaze and forcing them back to where they once where. Many of the members losing thier faith in Asura, why thinking of such a man become a warlord. What a waste most thought to themselves, while some of the othe members had the balls to tell what they thought of Asura already. Mean while after Hana and Tsuyaka exhcanged thier pleasantries, they returned to thier lords. Tsuyaka went back to the docks standing ever so peacefully by his master's side. Hana returning with Yoshitsetsuna, back to Sima Sao. As Dokugata standing behind Asura, putting his hand on his shoulder. '' '''Dokugata:' hahaha well Asura-kun it looks like you are become very popular with the other warlord haha. Oh how nice we are going to such a nice happy family hahaha. But I can tell you this heh, Asura you should watch you do hehe, the warlords may fight eachother but they can be as dangerous as me hahaha. Dokugata said this in a serious told and then turning back to his jester side, sticking his tongue out laughing. As Ryan hearing was time to begin, he got up and walking to the rest of the "Party". Tsuyaka by his side, staying slience with a cold expression on his face. As Ryan came up to Asura, extending his hand out. '' '''Ryan:' Hehe finally a younger member, all these wind bags are to damn worried about thier image and that crap. Why even worry about that heh, I am Ryan Z. Bagans and this person behind me is Tsuyaka. Tsuyaka:........ Asura: '''Nice to meet you Dokugata's told me a little about you Ryan if you don't mind me calling you that ? ''The Child watching Asura, with a hawk eye on Asura for his "father's" safety. As Dokugata seen Ryan as well, an appeared behind him. '' '''Dokugata: well looky here haha, so its our little Tough Guy. So whats been going on with your "son" hahaha, oh such a prefect doggy wouldn't you think Asura? Ryan: '''Watch it Dokugata, that mouth of yours is going to make an enemy of someone who can't stand you and then you will die. ''Going from his Laid back mood to a serious and threating tone with Dokugata, for his dog comment. As Dokugata kept laughing, as he turned around looking at Tsuyaka who said nothing. '' '''Dokugata: So Doggy you enjoying your time with your silly little master? And really? My my tough guy whatcha going to do? Oh so your going to summon those ghosts and kill me hahaha! Asura : '''Kojiro your ready I want to get there before dawn we have to go through ravine's and get through a swamp to get there. '''Kojiro: Be quiet you worm, I will be ready when I am. You have no right in telling me what to do you bug, now shut that mouth of yours. A punk ass like you coming into the Taichibukai was a bad idea, what could this man possibly give to our cause? Asura: Just asking I don't want us to be late my dad would kill me if I brought guest late. I could also make you lose a couple 100 pounds,make Dokugata less like a fool and more of a jester. Kojiro: YOU INGORANT WORM HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO ME, YOU STUPID FOOL YOU WILL BE TAUGHT TO LEARN YOUR PLACE! Kojiro stood up from his throne the maidens running from him, he threw his food at Asura and his finest wine at his face. Kojiro's rage started to take affect, much like anyother demon he began to release his demonc aura. He ordered his servants to bring his weapon, as 6 men carried it out a strecter like platform. He grabbed onto it, picking it up with his gaint hands. He slammed it into the ground growing more in raged, thanks to the demonic aura from the weapon as well. Kojiro then opened his mouth up, starting to charge a slicky purple beam up and then fired it at Asura. Everyone began to duck out of the way from the blast, most of the knowing what happens when someone insults Kojiro. Kojiro: You learn your place in this world, I see no need for such a boy of your personality in our Organization. I hear by sentence you to have 100 cuts to your body. Your limbs boiled and given to me as an offering, your head becoming part of the figure head of the red Tyrant. Now men, he probably survived that blast all surround him and arrest him. Dare going against the Gret Demon Boar! Asura get's covered in an asortment of food and wine from Kojiro throwing food at him. Asura : 'Sorry my lord for insulting you I just did not wish you to be tired for the long day that will come of tommorrow. But if you want to...... '??????? : Kojiro Uesugi'' leave my son or find yourself suffering death by suffering. '''Asura : '''Dad what are you doing here I thought you would be at home. '''Asurha : '''You were late so I decided to come and I find this clad I came and Asura stop insulting people others why's you get Uesugi's punishement without a second chance got it ? '''Asura : '''Yes Sir '''Dokugata:' Oh haha you had to get daddy to stop the demon Boar's rage. Oh how rich haha, only if I could have seen you shirtless Asura, getting your skin and your limbs cut off haha. Such a nice sight, thats the one thing I loved about Kojiro he always thinks of the best way to create death haha. Kojiro: Rahhhhhh, you stupid fool don't you dare to step inbetween us. Your worm of a son must pay for he said about me he has nothing is this world. He has no worth to me or to anyone, such a waste of life. Tsuyaka: I agree with lord Kojiro, he is a disgusting creature that has no worth in the world, he is a soft man who shares nothing in common with us. If I am may father? Ryan: Tsuyaka your not going to kill him, listens he has something. Just having the balls to say that to Kojiro and live to tell about it makes him pretty strong. Tsuayaka: fine...........But such an ugliness in the world art is nothing good father. He still has nothing. Sima Sao: if we are you you simple fools, it makes you look weak. Fighting between allies is something even the greatest army can't afford so shut up. Asura : '''You know what if I beat Kojiro in battle then would you except you in your orginization ? '''Sima Sao: No, you shall not fight Kojiro Asura it would be much more easier if you were killed right here and now. I find no use for you in our organization. Dokugata: Come on Sima, let the dog fights hahaha, it can break the boredom. Heh! Or even better Sima why don't you and Asura fight rather than Kojiro? Asura: '''Doesn't matter I can knock both of them upside the head make Sima look less like a prick and maybe Kojiro can loose so weight. '''Kojiro: You Punk Ass, learn your place! Kojiro growing in rage, he took his Senshu no Tenken in hand and lifted it into the air. As his fat seemed to have turned into pure muscle and he started to grow twice his size. Bring his club down onto Asura with such force that no one could have possibly survived it. At the same time, Sima Sao was annoyed of the boy insulting him as well. Although unlike Kojiro Sima Sao wasing going to release his full power on such boy. He simply put out his right hand and the strange claws he wore, pointing one finger out at him. He charged up a black ball and set it free, as it made its way over Asura's head. Hoping when Kojiro hits this ball it would expolde and aiming to show this boy not to insult such men. '' '''Dokugata:' Haha just you wait he is going to be unharmed, such a little weasel. Oh well maybe he might get some big balls and go up against you both and I bet you another thing he will beat you with him even going into his powers haha. Oh what a hero hehe. Dokugata laughed at what Asura called those two, with loving every since moment of this chaos. '' '''Asura: '''Enjoy your self Dokugata your about to see why I am feared throughout the world. ''Asura stood up slightly burned with two cuts on his chest and went for a straight kick to Kojiro's pelvis. '' ''Kojiro then was pushed back, slamming his club ground catching himself. Stomping his club into the ground, it shaking he charged up a sickly purple beam again. But this time it was a differnet one, this once took more time to chagre up but will cause much more damage. '' '''Kojiro: '''Inoshishi Inoshishi no Tama! ''As Kojiro yelled out, he released his beam it engulfing most of the area around him and Asura. As it drew near to Asura, aiming to finish him off, much like getting rid of a fly. Most of the other warlord watching at this, with barriers coming up around them. '' '''Dokugata:' Haha so Kojiro puts that hat air to use hahah. Asura : 'Crap! ''Asura : ''La Energía de Propulsión ''As Asura gets out of the wake of the beam and and aimed for a Marjada on Kojiro. ''As the two seemed to begin to start a massive battle, between the clashing forces. A hand grabbed onto Asura and one on Kojiro, it appeared that Tsuyaka and Ryan came inbetween the two. Stoping the two from fighting anymore, with a serious look on Ryan's face and Tusyaka holding onto Asura's arm with great force almost to the point of breaking it. '' '''Ryan: Look fat man and Asura, keep fighting eachother and this whole island is going to go up in smoke. Tsuyaka: Yes, my lord is right. Such actions with each other proves nothing more than such ugly creatures exist. Fighting with the fat man and you Asura, for such a warrior like yourself you don't seem to have any common sence. Asura: Actually almost everything here is made of seastone only the roads and sidewalks and natural things aren't. Tsuyaka: It doesn't matter according to Lord Kojiro, it seems that he could destory the seastones with his demonic aura. It is much more different than such a waste of material, wouldn't you agree "father"? Ryan: Heh no Tsuyaka, just his wieght would crush the stones heh. Kojiro hearing this, he got released from Ryan's grip and then punched him in the face. Tsuyaka seen this and in a split second he appeared behind Kojiro, with a jade kunai dagger to his fatty neck. '' '''Ryan:' Hey now, Tsuyaka let fatos go he didn't really hurt me. Tsuyaka sadly didn't hear such orders, to angry at someone hurting his "father: Drawing his daggers back and then perparing to thrust them into Kojiro's neck. '' ''Asurha: Panthera King's Claw's breaking Tsuyaka's daggerrs into tiny shards without them touching Kojiro or Tsuyaka and falling neatly onto the floor. Asurha: Stop trying to kill each other and Kojiro's throne bearers please lift him up I don't want him sinking my island underneath all of his fat and idiodicity. Dokugata: Haha well Daddy trying to save the fat man from the little doggy huh? Dokugata: appeared behind Ashura, placing his hand onto his shoulder pointing at both Kojiro and Tsuyaka. Laughing insanily in his ear, as he turned his head looking at Ashura. I always love a man who likes to destory things haha. Now I have to ask this question...............Boxers or Commando hahaha. Dokugata asked the man, hoping for some kind of answer or probably what his son said. While Kojiro began to get more and more angry, it was pointless in trying to do anything. Constantly fighting each other doesn't make a good organization, Sima Sao figured with all these egos clashing with each other. It was inmaterial, all these pirates gathered for one thing. '' '''Sima Sao:' Enough you simple man, Kojiro you shall go your way and we shall go our. Now boy will you lead us? Asura: '''Were already there Kojiro just kept getting angry at me so I couldn't say anything. '''Asurha: '''Dokugata right how well do you know how to show a man a good time. '''Asura: '''Dad you've been drinking you forget your still married to 3 other men and mom. '''Dokugata: Haha just like son, oh what a match made in hell don't you think? Oh my, you poor dears you are a bed Hopper Father Ashura. Trust my dear you wouldn't last for what I do to men, let me tell you with me your worse nightmares are my pleasant dreams. Haha. Asurha: '''Dokugata your not scary your like a water bottle, scary is like catching my Dad sleeping with my wife and him flashing me twice and asking me to join in on the festivities. '''Dokugata: I am not trying to scare anyone hahaha, I can see something in both of you hahaha. Oh I can't wait to see it, my my should I say that it always get Hot. When you take your shirt off hahaha. ??????: '''Dammit Asurha I told you not to sleep with more men and not flirt with them you influence Grell and Asura to act just like you when it comes to men dammit. '''Asura: '''Dad sorry but your screwed big time. '''Asurha: '''I know son tell your sibling I love them I might not make after this one. '''Dokugata: '''Oh good the bitch is here, run along little girl. Or even better haha, lets see now. ''Dokugata appeared in front of the mysterious woman, grabbing onto his face looking at her. He then drew his hand back and slapped her across the face, with his nails digging into his face. With more than enough strength to make her fall onto the ground, just knowing that this would piss the two off. '' '''Asurha and Asura in unisin: '''Finally someone slapped her oh wait now I know why know one hits her she ate the Inu Inu no Mi,Model: Orthrus were screwed. '''Dokugata: Haha come on Bitch, lets play LET"S PLAY! Kururi: '''You got balls but no it's cold out here and I want to sleep you can sleep in our room but if you to make to much noise I kill both of you okay ? '''Asurha: '''Dude I was really just messing with you but I really am married to 3 other guys. '''Dokugata: No no my dear Ashura this woman is married to you, you maybe a bed hopper but such a man must have loyalty. One thing you should know never is to treat a trickster hahaha, oh well no point in trying to play with a liar. Asura: '''Can we not discuss my Dad's sexual life when I am around? Know let's go inside so we can eat and go to bed my brother will show you to your rooms if you want you can stay in the same room doesn't matter i'll be in my room it's at the end of your hallway later. '''Dokugata: '''haha nighty night asura dear sweet nightmares haha, make sure to dream about death my dear haha. '''Asura: '''Who said I was going to bed? '''Dokugata: Oh well do as you please hahaha, oh well I just thought sonny boy needs he warm milk and to be tucked in by his favorite uncle Dokugata hahaha. '''Asura: '''You can't tuck me into bed if I don't have a bed to sleep in. '''Dokugata: '''Poor thing how about I put you in a dirt bed about 6 feet under haha, then you can rest in pieces haha! '''Asura: '''Can there be a opening for me to come out off? Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Acefan4242546 Category:Kazekage21 Category:Taichibukai